


De dijk is niet het enige wat hoog is ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Vondiekie, hogendiekie, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Een vervolg op de razendpopulaire serie ‘Taming the vondiekie’. Recensies waren zo uitermate goed, dat ik wel een vervolg *moest* maken. Geniet ervan!





	De dijk is niet het enige wat hoog is ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taming the vondiekie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391036) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391036/chapters/38366660

Jeongguk liep het lokaal uit samen met de rest van de klas. Hij keek nog een keer achterover naar het levenloze lichaam van zijn oude geliefde, vondiekie. Diep in zijn grote hart, deed het hem toch een beetje pijn, om zo afscheid te nemen. 

Helaas moest hij naar de volgende les, geschiedenis. De laatste paar keren was het uitgevallen, waardoor het de eerste keer was dat Jeongguk de docent zou ontmoeten.

Toen hij bij het lokaal aankwam, was er nog niemand van zijn andere klasgenoten. Hij liep rustig naar zijn tafeltje, waar hij een tekening op had gemaakt van zijn vondiekie. Het deed pijn om ernaar te kijken. 

Plotseling merkte hij op dat er iemand naast hem stond. Hij keek omhoog met zijn grote, schattige ogen en iemand staarde hem recht terug. Hij had een stoere tijger bril op, een heerlijke koffie geur en een blik die hem bijna, liefelijk, aankeek. 

‘Hoogendiekie.’ zegt de man. Jeongguk blijft hem aanstaren. Na een paar seconden springt hij uit zijn waas. ‘Oh uh.. ik ben Jeongguk... uwu.’ zegt hij zachtjes. De man, nu bekend als Hoogendiekie kijkt verbaast op. ‘Jung... jeong... jeongkuk?’ Hoogendiekie probeerde zijn naam uit te spreken en faalde daar hard in, net zoals met elke naam die niet ‘Henk’ of ‘Paula’ is.

Jeongguk giechelde. Hoogendiekie keek hem opeens anders aan. In plaats van verbaasd keek hij nu... zwoel? Jeongguk wist niet zeker of hij de situatie helemaal goed inzag. Dat dacht ie, tot Hoogendiekie opeens achter hem stond en voorover leunde...

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> dit kostte me een volle 7 minuten om te schrijven dus verwacht meer van zulk kwaliteit content!


End file.
